


Hearts Want Pain

by UnconditionalDrarry



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ginny Weasley is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is Bad at Feelings, Infidelity, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, break ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnconditionalDrarry/pseuds/UnconditionalDrarry
Summary: Originally based off of a prompt ask, in which Ginny confronts Harry and he is forced to Talk About His Feelings.





	Hearts Want Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This drabble is from my Tumblr, I’m hoping to turn it into a short series, of between 3-10 chapters. There will also probably be smut (Top Harry).  
If you enjoy this work, please check out my AO3 profile and my Tumblr! I’ll link my Tumblr in the footnote! Hope you enjoy <3 
> 
> I'm also going to link the original version [here](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/post/187845721489/j-26-and-30-from-the-prompt-list-happy) s it has all of the italics and stuff as i cannot be ARSED to code it all on AO3.

Dinner was silent. The only noises that could be heard were of their food being moved around the plate, and occasionally lifted to a mouth. The tension between them was thick enough to be cut through.

“Ginny”. Stop. Complete silence.

She looked up at him expectingly, challenging him to push her.

“I have to tell you something”. His heat was racing in his ears. bump. bump. bump.

She indicated with her knife for him to continue, her eyes darkening.

“I’ve been seeing someone. A man. I’ve been seeing a man.” His breathing hitched, panic setting in as Ginny dropped her knife, staring at him in shock, eyebrows scrunched.

“What?”. Her voice wasn’t cruel, or even angry, just completely taken aback.

Harry started to explain with a stutter but she cut him off- “I mean, obviously I knew you were seeing someone else, you’re terrible at hiding things. But I didn’t expect that. I mean, when I found lingerie that was obviously not mine, far too tiny I assumed you were shagging some skinny slag, but I never suspected,” she laughed.

She laughed at him.

“It wasn’t like that, I promise-“

“You shagged someone else in our bed, Harry. So yes, it was like that.” She looked back at him, her expression neutral.

“Honestly? What are you going to tell me next? ‘The diamond in your ring is fake?’ Come on, Harry. There’s no excuse for it. You should’ve just left me, or not proposed to me in the first place. We haven’t even been engaged for 6 months, and already, you’ve cheated on me. Did you really ever think we could spend our lives together? Would you have a little background boyfriend? Hmm?” Her tone has risen, pain apparent in every syllable.

Harry sighed, defeated. There’s no way he could explain what he had done. “I’m sorry Gin. I love you, truly I do. But it’s not something I can change and I was so scared of what would happen, if, if I changed my life. But he changed my life. And, well we had a fight, and he told me,”

Harry’s breath hitched in his throat, tears threatening to roll down his face,

“He told me he couldn’t do it, anymore, be my secret. Told me to go back to my life, and he left. I haven’t seen him in 2 weeks, I can’t find him, Gin. And that’s when I knew, I couldn’t be without him. I couldn’t keep lying. So I’m sorry, that I’ve hurt you. I am. But I can’t change it”.

He stood up from the table, running a shaking hand through his hair. “I’m gonna pack my stuff, I’ll go stay with Ron-,” no, he could never explain this to Ron. “Or Seamus and Dean maybe I don’t know-“

“Harry! Calm down! Listen to me”, she pulled his face into her hands. “You have to be you, no one else can. Be the real you, stop caring about what everyone else thinks, alright? Go and find him and tell him how you feel! Let me worry about Ron, he’ll be angry for all the wrong reasons.” She laughed, smiling lovingly at Harry.

“Thank you, Ginny, really”. He hugged her tightly. “I’ll always be here Harry.”

———

Two hours later, Harry was in front of an Oak wood door, hoping he’d been given the right information. He hesitated, before pounding his fist on the door, hoping he would come. It was late, nearly midnight, Harry saw a light turn on, and then heard footsteps.

He breathed in deeply as he heard the lock being undone, and then, there he was, his cautious face, shocked as he saw who was on his doorstep.

“Draco”. He burst into a grin, the other mans face going white. “How did you find me? What do- why are you here? I told you to go back to her-“

“I told her, Ginny, that I’m with you. She told me to stop being an idiot and come and find you, to tell you how I feel. And Draco, I love you, these past months-“ Draco's eyes went wide, frowning at the man on his doorstep.

“Draco?” Called out an unfamiliar voice, it was definitely the voice of a man. Harry’s face fell. “Draco who is it? Are you coming back to bed?” Harry saw the silhouette of a man at the top of the stairs. “Yes, Glen, I’m coming.” He turned back to Harry, sadness in his eyes. “Harry, it’s too late. I wasn’t going to just wait around for you. I deserve to be happy too, you know?” He closed the door, shattering Harry’s heart as it slammed closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://unconditionaldrarry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
